csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nex
|} Johannes "nex" Maget (ur. 20 czerwca 1992) jest niemieckim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie BIG. Drużyny *2012-06-02 – 2012-08-?? - 35px|Niemcy EYES ON U *2012-10-18 – 2013-02-03 - 35px|Niemcy mousesports *2014-01-31 – 2014-03-27 - 35px|Niemcy EnRo GRIFFINS *2014-06-16 – 2014-12-29 - 35px|Niemcy Planetkey Dynamics *2014-12-29 – 2015-05-04 - 35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports *2015-05-04 – 2016-08-22 - 35px|Niemcy mousesports *2016-08-22 – 2017-01-02 - 35px|Niemcy mousesports (backup) *2017-01-02 – nadal - 35px|Niemcy BIG Historia 2012 *'2 czerwca 2012' - nex dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie EYES ON U. *W sierpniu 2012 roku nex opuścił drużynę EYES ON U. *'18 października 2012' - nex po byciu bez drużyny przez dwa miesiące dołączył do drużyny mousesports. 2013 *'3 lutego 2013' - nex opuścił drużynę mousesports. 2014 *Po roku bez drużyny nex w końcu dołącza do EnRo GRIFFINS w dniu 31 stycznia 2014. *'27 marca 2014' - nex opuścił drużynę EnRo GRIFFINS. *'16 czerwca 2014' - nex dołączył do Planetkey Dynamics. *'22 października 2014' - nex razem ze składem Planetkey Dynamics: 30px|Grecja stavros, 30px|Niemcy Troubley, 30px|Niemcy alexRr oraz 30px|Niemcy strux1 dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. *'29 grudnia 2014' - nex opuścił Planetkey Dynamics i dołączył do PENTA Sports. 2015 *'4 maja 2015' - Trzech zawodników z drużyny PENTA Sports, a dokładnie nex, denis i Spiidi dołączyli do drużyny mousesports. *'26 września 2015' - nex razem ze składem mousesports: 30px|Niemcy denis, 30px|Holandia chrisJ, 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo oraz 30px|Turcja gob b dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - nex razem ze składem mousesports: 30px|Niemcy denis, 30px|Holandia chrisJ, 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo oraz 30px|Niemcy Spiidi dostał się na turniej MLG Major Championship: Columbus. *'12 czerwca 2016' - nex razem ze składem mousesports: 30px|Niemcy denis, 30px|Holandia chrisJ, 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo oraz 30px|Niemcy Spiidi dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2016. *'22 sierpnia 2016' - nex stał się substytutem drużyny mousesports, a za niego w aktywnej linii dołączył 30px|Czechy oskar. *'4 października 2016' - nex powraca tymczasowo do składu mousesports za oskara, który musiał odejść z powodu spraw osobistych, lecz cztery dni później do drużyny oficjalnie dołączył 30px|Hiszpania loWel. 2017 *'2 stycznia 2017' - nex oficjalnie opuścił drużynę mousesports i wraz z keev'em, gob b, LEGIJĄ oraz tabseN'em stworzyli organizację o nazwie BIG. Osiągnięcia '35px|Niemcy mousesports' *Trzecie miejsce RADEON Offensive (2012) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany Winter 2012 (2012) '35px|Niemcy EnRo GRIFFINS' *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Spring 2014 - Cup 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Spring 2014 - Cup 2 (2014) '35px|Niemcy Planetkey Dynamics' *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 1 (2014) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ' ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 3' (2014) *Drugie miejsce ' ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 5' (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 1 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 4 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 5 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce 99Damage Arena 1 (2014) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 (2014) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *Trzecie miejsce Acer A-Split Invitational (2014) '35px|Niemcy GEDUKT' *Pierwsze miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 - Kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Niemcy PENTA Sports' *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 4 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce 99Damage Masters I (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 - Cup 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 - Cup 4 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Spring 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 5 (2015) '35px|Niemcy mousesports' *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 7 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Counter Pit League - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 8 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 9 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 - Cup 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 - Cup 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 - Cup 3 (2015) *10 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Masters Summer 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 - Cup 4 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce 99Damage Masters II (2015) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Season 7: Professional (2015) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X - gamescom (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Meisterschaft: Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League - Relegacja Europy (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Replacement Qualifier (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) '35px|Niemcy Niemcy' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje Runda 2 (2015) *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Niemcy mousesports' *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 8 Professional Finals (2015) *8 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 2 (2016) *1/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *9/12 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce OMEN Challenge by HP (2016) '35px|Niemcy hmm' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Niemcy BIG' *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce iGame Winter Invitational (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *nex - Man of the Match *nex INSANE AK Flickshot *nex ACE! *Ace by PENTA Nex vs. Fnatic on de_cache *mouz Nex vs Luminosity @ CEVO/MLG CS:GO Season 8 Pro League Finals *CEVO Professional Season 7 Finals: nex vs. Natus Vincere *Johannes 'nex' Maget HIGHLIGHTS *nex vs. FlipSid3 Tactics *Gfinity 2015 Summer Masters 1: Nex vs Virtus Pro *Nex Incredible Headshot - HellRaisers vs Mouz 02.08.15 *ESL Pro League Season 3: nex vs. Natus Vincere Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Niemieccy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi